


A Mess of Things

by kitana



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Consent Play, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he keeps walking, doesn't probe at the thoughts that try to tell him he's let Tyki get under his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mess of Things

Allen already knows that this is a just a ruse. More than killing, more than creating the akuma the Millennium Earl loves so, the Noah enjoy games. Tyki Mikk has called him out, into darkest alleys of the town. It's one of those places where if he were to scream, no one would think twice because it's so commonplace. Allen knows this, but he left Headquarters, let himself be lured anyway; the reason for that, Allen isn't as sure of. In the back of his head, he thinks he might know, but he doesn't really want to know. So he keeps walking, doesn't probe at the thoughts that try to tell him he's let Tyki get under his skin.

The door on the left of him matches the description left for him, so he enters cautiously. He didn't know exactly what to expect when he walked in, but for the most part, it was a normal, yet sparsely populated pub. He spots Tyki in a booth and makes a beeline for it. No one looks up from their drinks and card games when he passes. Allen isn't sure whether he should be happy that he so easily translates into background noise, but there is nothing he can do about that fact, either.

He feels Tyki's eyes on him as he slides into the seat opposite of the Noah. For a long, nerve-wracking moment, Tyki only watches him. The Noah's gaze raises the hairs on the back of his neck, puts him on edge, and despite Allen's attempt to decipher, he can't unravel the mystery in Tyki's eyes. Tyki takes a sip from his drink, sets it down on the table with an audible clink.

"What brings you here, boy?" Tyki says, letting a small smile curve his lips. He knows exactly why Allen is sitting across from him now, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want the pleasure of hearing the boy say it.

"You called me here," Allen responds plainly. That is easy enough to say. He watches as Tyki's finger traces the rim of his glass, before the man grabs it and swallows the contents in one fell swoop.

"That much is obvious," Tyki says in a dry voice. "I'm asking, _why did you come?_ "

Allen opens and closes his mouth several times, unsure of what to say. Tyki's asking for that answer that is sitting on the edge of his mind, where he refuses to go. After more uncomfortable moments of Tyki's golden eyes burning through his own, Allen answers: "You. For you."

Tyki makes a noise of agreement. "I see. What is it you want of me, then?"

"I..." Allen trails off. He thinks back to the first time he met Tyki like this. It wasn't easy then either, to put aside what he knew was right to indulge what he knew he wanted. The thought that here he was, doing it again, made him want to bolt for the door and not look back. But if he did that, he'd still see Tyki again, just not on such neutral terms. The Noah would be trying to kill him then. "You," he answers again. His shame threatens to swallow him whole.

Tyki's grin is nothing short of predatory. "Come with me."

Tyki rises from his seat with both palms on the table. When he lifts his hand, there's a crisp bill left behind. He makes his way to his left, to a staircase. He takes the steps two at a time; he doesn't have to look back to know that Allen is right behind him. He can feel the heat of the boy's shame and desire rolling off of him in waves. Tyki takes a right once he hits the top of the stairs, and he heads for the door at the end of the stairs. Allen hesitates behind him when he enters the room and flicks on the light.

Tyki grabs Allen by the arm and tanks him into the room, then slams the door shut behind them. Allen isn't allowed to back out now. He presses Allen into the door with a hand on his throat. Allen's eyes go wide and he makes a choked off noise; his hands encircle Tyki's wrist and try to pry his fingers away.

"You do know I could kill you right now, don't you, boy?" Tyki asks, though the answer is more than evident.

Allen tries to nod. Tyki only eases his grip marginally; he doesn't really want to break his toys before he gets to actually play with them. Tyki leans in close, his lips inches from Allen's. "And what makes you think I won't?"

"I don't know!" Allen rasps, sounding terrified, and Tyki releases his hold on Allen's throat. He doesn't wait for Allen to catch his breath. He presses a hand to Allen's crotch and smiles. Allen is already half-hard against him.

"You liked that, hmm?" he says, and when Allen opens his mouth to protest, he takes that as an invitation. Allen's hands fly to Tyki's chest as if he were going to push the man away, but instead, his fingers curl into Tyki's shirt and pull the man flush against him. His mind is raging in the background to stop, cease and desist, but Allen tries to shut it out as Tyki's tongue slides over his own. Tyki bites down on his lip and he shivers, bites back. Tyki pulls away, grins again. "Don't tempt me more than you already have, Exorcist."

For emphasis, Tyki lets his fingertips slide into Allen's hips, and Allen moans despite the sudden spike of fear. "Stop it," Allen says, but his cock twitches anyway.

Tyki chuckles, removes his fingers. He steps away from Allen. "Get on the bed. Undress."

Allen goes without saying anything. This is what he wanted, isn't it? Tyki has his eyes trained on him, he can feel it. He slides his coat off before he gets to the bed, and it drops to the floor heavily. He toes his boots off unceremoniously. He peels off each layer as slow as he dares, but it doesn't do anything to make him feel more or less exposed. Tyki can already see to the core of him. His boxers hit the floor last, and he climbs on the bed.

Tyki stalks over to the bed, drags Allen by the hair into a lip-crushing kiss. Allen's cock feels thick and heavy between his legs, and he tries to grind against Tyki for relief. Tyki releases Allen's hair, pushes him back on the bed. Allen watches Tyki lick his lips and reach for his belt buckle. Allen knows this part well, and part of him chastises himself for being eager for it. Tyki pulls out his own cock and doesn't even have to instruct Allen in what to do next. He groans when Allen's lips close over the head of his arousal.

Allen flattens his tongue against Tyki's cock, sliding forward to take as much of the man into his mouth. The voice in the back of his head has run out of things to say to him, and Allen is grateful for the mental silence. He already knows he shouldn't be doing this. Allen revels in the feeling of his mouth being stretched to capacity; he pulls back and swirls his tongue over the head of Tyki's cock, presses it to the slit and licks the salty liquid there. Tyki thrusts forward and buries himself in Allen's mouth with a groan; Allen's air is temporarily cut off. Tyki pulls all the way out of Allen's mouth, and his cock is glistening with Allen's spit.

Tyki runs his fingers over Allen's pink and swollen lips, then slides his fingers between those lips. Allen sucks his fingers in the same manner as he did his cock; Tyki can't help but think that Allen was born for this, Innocence aside. Tyki withdraws his fingers.

"Turn around," Tyki says. There is only brief hesitation before Allen complies. He turns his back to Tyki and arranges himself so that he is on his hands and knees. He does this without instruction, and feels instantly like a dog who's been trained. The thought of that doesn't disgust him as much as he thinks it should; it sends a jolt of desire through him instead.

Allen feels a flash of panic and shame when Tyki's fingers probe at his entrance. He knows Tyki will know he prepared for this. "I don't think... this isn't right..." Allen says despite himself, and he buries his face in his arms when Tyki's finger enters him. His cock is so hard it could double as a steel bar.

Tyki flashes him a smirk he can't see, adds a second finger. Allen shudders around them. "I don't deal in right, boy. You know that."

Allen moans when Tyki presses a third finger inside and curls them one by one, then together. Tyki slowly pistons his fingers in and out of Allen's ass, until the boy begins meeting the shallow thrusts. Tyki's fingers brush against Allen's prostate and he groans and rubs himself against the sheets beneath him. Tyki's other hand comes to rest on Allen's hips and stills his motion.

"Not yet. Not until I say," Tyki murmurs. He can feel the tension running through Allen, how hard it is for the boy to stay still. Perfect. He pulls his fingers away and lines his cock up against Allen's ass in their stead.

Allen squeezes his eyes shut as Tyki's cock sinks into his ass; he loves the stretch and burn, but he doesn't want to think it, let alone say it. It won't be real unless he acknowledges it. Allen cries out when Tyki is seated completely within him. Tyki doesn't give Allen time to adjust, setting up a rhythm that Allen can only barely keep up with. Allen clings to the sheets beneath him, each thrust sending a thrill up his spine to pool in his groin.

Blood is rushing so furiously in Allen's ears, he can barely hear whatever it is that Tyki is saying to him. Tyki's hand encloses his stiff cock, and he pants. "Yes, please," he moans, hardly knowing what he is agreeing to. His world narrows down neatly to the feel of Tyki's arousal opening him wide, and smooth slide of Tyki's hand around his cock. He knows he is going to come just like this, all over Tyki's hand and this bed, bucking against the thick flesh inside of him.

Tyki gives Allen's cock another sharp tug, and Allen's shoved over the edge, stuttering Tyki's name as he shudders in the man's grasp. He feels Tyki come inside of him seconds later with a grunt. Allen rolls over when Tyki pulls out of him, and covers his face with his hands. He's done it again, and doesn't know how he'll redeem himself this time. The bed dips beside him, but he doesn't uncover his face.

Tyki lights a cigarette, takes a few long puffs. "I'll call you again," he says.

Allen's aware that he will. And just like this time, and the time before, he'll answer that call.

Allen's not sure what to do with himself anymore.


End file.
